


Who Needs Air Anyway?

by kitausu



Series: AfterElton Drabble Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Scott/Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Air Anyway?

For once in his life, Scott actually woke up before Jackson. He couldn't help the lazy smile that blossomed across his lips at the feel of his mate sprawled warm and heavy over his torso. Jackson so rarely slept in late, usually choosing to get up early and run with Danny, to greet the morning out in the woods slick with sweat and barely contained energy. So it was nice to wake up with his arms full of the larger wolf, the space where Jackson breathed out low and even across his chest turning warm and damp. 

"Scott, go back to sleep." Jackson mumbled, throwing his leg over his lover's thigh as if to anchor him to the mattress. 

Scott just grinned, pressing a wordless kiss to the top of Jackson's head, breathing in the sleep tinged scent of his mate. 

"You're being all domestic on me aren't you?" Jackson tried to sound annoyed, but the way his grip on Scott's hip tightened betrayed him. 

"You love it." Scott replied, pressing another kiss to the tip of Jackson's ear. 

"I don't." he denied, tamping down on the urge to arch into the hand Scott was currently trailing up and down his back soothingly. 

Scott grinned brighter, unperturbed and completely well versed in Jackson speak, "I love you."

He remembered the first time he had told Jackson he loved him. The way his mate had looked so terrified, his eyes wide, and every muscle tensed and ready to bolt. He hadn't responded, but the longing rolling off of him in waves had been almost suffocating. Years later he still sometimes had trouble responding. Scott would just wait, sometimes he would get a kiss, other times Jackson would call him a name. But sometimes when he was really lucky, Jackson would sit up and look into his eyes, would pierce him through with those brilliant blue eyes and whisper back with every ounce of emotion he could muster and take Scott's breath away.  

"I love you too." Scott had never needed air less than he did this morning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made an offer to my followers that for every one that came and told me they voted for Sterek in the AfterElton poll, I would write them a drabble. 
> 
> xx


End file.
